The Shy Lieutenant,and the Brave Ryoka
by Vukhal
Summary: Please leave some rating,or personal messages in form of constructive criticism.I would highly appreciate that.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY,I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**Pairing IchigoxIsane.**

**The story takes place during the ''Rescue Ark''.**

**Instead of Ichigo losing to Aizen,he won the fight by unlocking his full power.**

**Story has absolutely nothing to do with the real Bleach storyline.**

**So without further ado,here is the story.(Contains lemon)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ''Bleach''**

It was over...Ichigo saved Rukia,and had killed Aizen with the help of Orihime. She was exhausted by the fight,almost falling unconcsious. She saw Ichigo...He was bloody,broken,beaten and that was the final push for her.

She fainted,Chad quickly caught her. Everybody looked at Ichigo,he was smiling,he knew what he had done. The 2nd medical unit dispatched by Retsu Unohana quickly came,and took Komamura,Ichigo,Byakuya and all the wounded to the 4th Squad's barracks.

Ichigo,even though barley alive,and awake for that matter caught a glimpse of the person that was healing him. He saw her short white hair,nicely sized breasts,and her pretty face,so he couldn't help but wonder what is underneath that robe of hers. She looked at him with a bit of a blush on her face,before she spoke ''Please remain still Ichigo-san,otherwise I will not be able to heal you''.

He was still staring at her,and had a faint flashback of hitting her in the stomach. Much to her surprise Ichigo sat up at first,then feel to his knees and said-''I apologize for hitting you,it was very rude of me.''with a slight guilt in his voice.

Time for him froze,he wondered why he was acting like that,he never was the guy that checked out girls like that,he was very chivalrous,not to mention apologizing to his former foe,that he knocked out to save Rukia. Before he was able to think more about it,his face flushed,it was as red as Renji's hair.

She wasn't fairing too well either,she lit up like a Christmas tree. He saw that and decided to ask...being the oblivious teen that he is-''What's wrong Isane''.

After that her face became even more red,she wondered how he knew her name,she tried to pull herself together,yet miserably failed at that,but she spoke anyway-''Ichigo-san,please lie back down and try to get some rest,you are gravely wounded...''she stopped for a second admiring his muscles and his enormous reiatsu,not even did the Head Commander Yamamoto have such strong reiatsu she thought.

She glanced back at his face,both of them still blushing and continued-''I am actually surprised that you are still alive for that matter...''then she slipped-''Let alone that you know my name.''

She finally realised what she said.

It made her blush even more,as unbelievable as it may sound.

Ichigo saw that and just smiled. After giving her the most gentle smile he could,then he said-''Thank you for doing this,and I would like to make it up to you...For healing me,and me hitting you''he said nervously.

She looked at him processing the information,and was wondering in her head. '_Is he asking me out on a date...' _now the panic kicked in alongside the embarrassment,she quickly asked-''A-are y-y-you are ask-kii-ing me o-o-o...out?''she was shivering,shaking,and on top of that blushing up a storm.

'_Why is she acting so strange,she is even less confident than Orihime.' _he thought.

After that he chuckled and said-''As a matter of fact I am...''he paused for a moment and continued-''That is the very least I can do.''He was blushing and scratching his head nervously.

She didn't know what to say,she came close to saying something,but before she could the infamous Unohana Retsu,walked in with her smile and said-''She will go out with you as soon as you have recovered Ichigo-kun.''

He glanced at her and so did her lieutenant,she was wearing one of 'those' smiles.

They both were scared shitless upon seeing it.

She quickly continued-''Isane would you be kind enough to check up on the patients from Squad 6,as far as Ichigo-kun goes I'll take care of him.''

Isane started speaking-''C-captain I...''she was cut off by her look and she quickly stood up and yelled-''RIGHT AWAY CAPTAIN UNOHANA!''she ran out,scared as if she'd seen a ghost.

Unohana turned to Ichigo and said-''Thank you.''

Ichigo despite being the strongest shinigami,or for that matter creature in Soul Society was still scared of 4th Squad Captain.

He asked-''What for Unohana?''

She wasn't thrilled about his lack of formality,but she just didn't seem to care at the moment,and said-''For everything you've done here,and on top of that for asking Isane out...She is very shy you know.''

She smiled,but this time it was a nice and warm smile.

He saw that,but before he was able to let out a sound,she laid him down on his bed,and gave him some sleeping medicine.

He just answered-''No problem .''As his thoughts went back to Isane.

He could not believe he had met such a beautiful girl.

Slowly his vision started to fade,and he fell asleep.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Ichigo woke up,he couldn't believe that all of his wounds were gone,he had a few scars that hadn't healed yet,but nothing serious.

He looked up and saw,a big dark figure that asked him-''How are you holding up Ichigo?''

He answered-''F-fine I guess''while he thought _'This guy looks awfully familiar...' _it finally hit him,and he nervously said-''K-Kenpachi...''

Kenpachi smirked,and said-''Good...Time to fight.''He unsheathed his sword and swung it at evaded the hit and yelled-''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KENPACHI,YOU LUNATIC.''

Isane rushed to Ichigo's room,scared out of her mind,she didn't want Kenpachi to kill Ichigo...She blushed just thinking about him.

She couldn't even think about him getting injured,or anything bad happening to him,she wanted him to be always around her.

_'So...this must be what love feels like...' _thought Isane all the while blushing like crazy.

When she got into the room,she yelled-''What ar...'' just to be cut off in her sentence by Zarakis hit.

She fell down gasping in attempt to draw breath.

Zaraki stood over her and said-''Don't interfere.''

Ichigo saw that,and he charged without his zanpaktuo,he just started punching Zaraki.

Kenpachi couldn't move,then he finally understood the gap in their powers. He got punched through 5 or maybe 6 walls...For the first time in his life,he was afraid.

Ichigo just walked above him,picked him up and said-''If you ever...ever lay a finger on her again,I will put you in the ground.''

Kenpachi caught his look towards Isane earlier,and he asked-''Do you love her Ichigo?''

Ichigo was surprised by the fact that Kenpachi asked that,but he still answered-''From the bottom of my heart.''He blushed a bit and continued-''If she were to die,I would give my life in exchange for hers.''

Now these words surprised both himself and Kenpachi.

Kenpachi said-''So I guess you will be staying here...With her?''smiling like a loon all the way while saying that.

Ichigo answered-''It's on her to decide,not me.''

Kenpachi laughed,when he saw Isane almost 2 meters behind them,then quickly said to him-''Judging by her expression I'd say you are staying here.''

Ichigo didn't get it at first,but he finally realised that Isane was behind he turned around he saw her,as she was blushing profusely,looking at him with her eyes widening by the second.

She gathered all her strength and mouthed a bit silently-''Did you really mean that?''She just couldn't look away from him,but she wanted to,'cause she was red as a shrimp.

Ichigo said,embarrassed out of his mind-''I did.''meanwhile in his head he was going crazy,wondering why he could say that to her,why he could look at her differently than Yoruichi or any other girl...And he saw Yoruichi naked...He blushed a bit more when he remembered that.

Kenpachi said-''Oh come on you two lovebirds,at least get away from me before you resume.''This was one of the rare moments when he was happy for someone...Happy that Ichigo found a person he loved. When Zaraki thought about the fact that he was happy for Ichigo,he was kinda dumbstruck...He was the guy that loved only fighting,and hurting others,yet he was happy for Ichigo. But he was also happy that he is staying in the Soul Society...That meant more fights with him.

Ichigo nodded at Kenpachi and took Isane by her hand,then shunpoed outside.

They sat on a bench,just looking at each other for some time.

Isane finally decided to say something,but when she opened her mouth Ichigo kissed her,the kiss was quite passionate.

To both her and Ichigo's surprise she returned the kiss with the same amount passion.

They just sat there,in front of the barracks,having at it,exploring each other.

Everyone from Squad 4 that saw them was shocked.

Even Yoruichi saw them,and she didn't expect from Ichigo to hook up with Isane of all the people.

Isane stood up with Ichigo,noticing she was only slightly higher that him,but then she saw that it didn't appear to bother him.

Ichigo asked her-''Isane where do you live?''

She started blushing even harder,and then smiled.

Isane grabbed him and shunpo-ed in front of her house.

Ichigo and Isane went inside,he wasn't even a bit surprised by her Spartan lifestyle.

They went into her bedroom,where the make-out session continued.

Isane felt a burning sensation in her mouth,stomach,even in her crotch...She was burning up,that was something she never felt before. Isane was like everybody else,she was masterbating like everyone else,but to her that was like a job...A function she had to do the keep her body in check,this was the first time she felt like this.

She started removing her kimono,and throwing it to the side,while he did the same thing.

He saw her covered breasts,and her healthy athletic body. He removed the cloth that was covering her breasts and started tweaking on one of her nipples with his thumb and index finger,while sucking on the other.

Isane wasn't able to think,she felt so much pleasure just from that,her brain was turning to mush.

He thought to himself _'Thank God for porn.'_

Ichigo went downwards slowly kissing and licking her delicate skin,tracing her abs with his tongue,he slowly removed the lower part of her kimono,and saw the cloth covering her crotch.

He didn't think to much,he just bit trough it and started tasting Isane's _''liquids''_ with his tongue.

Isane gasped,she let out many moans in a matter of second. Ichigo found that to be turning him on,so he started putting his tongue even deeper,he was also rubbing her clitoris with his right hand,while with the free one he fondled her nipple.

She grabbed his head pushing it towards her pussy,while letting out a loud scream-''ICHIGO!''

She came for the first time,then gently said,while smiling...not knowing what has gotten into her-''My turn.''

She went on top,kissing him,gently caressing him. By accident she touched one of his not fully healed scars,slowly,this made Ichigo go nuts with pleasure,he was ticklish on those spots.

She saw that,and quickly before he was able to react she started kissing the scar.

Ichigo suddenly was in ectasy because of her lips on his weak spot.

Then he felt her licking his scars.

Ichigo was having spasms of pleasure and was gasping and groaning for that felt so good.

He couldn't get enough of it,her silky soft lips,her hot breath,her wet velvet tongue...It was a feeling beyond words.

She continued doing that all the while going down,she licked every unhealed scar he had,hardening his erection.

Ichigo wasn't in this world,he wondered of into the world of pleasure. He looked at Isane and thought to himself _'I can't believe I am with such a beautiful...no majestic creature.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of warm saliva on his member.

He looked down,flinching in ectasy and saw Isane sucking him off.

Her head bobbing up and down,at a constant speed.

Ichigo wasn't able to draw breath because of the intensity of the pleasure he felt.

He let out a bunch of groans as he felt the back of her throat with the tip of his member,and he yelled-''Isane I-i'm cumming!''She heard that and pulled it out of her mouth,and started stroking it,closing her eyes in the process.

A stream of white,sticky semen first shot into her mouth,then bathed her chin and breasts.

She thought to herself _'His semen is rather sweet,I remember girls_ from_ my squad telling me semen is bitter.' _She opened her eyes and took a rag from the floor and wiped herself clean.

She turned her eyes to 'Little Ichigo' and was rather shocked that it was still as stiff as a rock.

Isane went on top,positioning herself.

She told Ichigo,while blushing-''Ichigo,I am a virgin so please be getle.''

He answered-''It's my first time too,my Love.''smiling all the way while saying that.

Isane couldn't believe he called her 'Love'.It made her blush,yet it put a even wider smile on her face.

She wanted to ask him how he knew to do all of the stuff that he did to her thus far,but she held her mouth,she couldn't wait for him to go inside her.

Finally she was ready,and tired of waiting.

To the surprise of Ichigo she was the one that initiated,placing his member into her.

She was in a bit of pain,since her hymen was just ripped,but for some reason right after that she started enjoying his presence in her.

Ichigo was taken by instinct and he pulled her underneath him,slowly sliding in and out of her.

He speed up a bit,and wanted to stay that way since he enjoyed himself,but then he heard Isane yell-''Faster,please faster ICHIGO!''

He didn't think for a moment,he started penetrating faster,while looking at her underneath him,her breasts were going up and down,all covered in sweat.

Isane,and Ichigo both felt the warmth of each other.

Then lust kicked in,they could not stop for the life of them.

They were aroused to the point where their senses started numbing.

After about 4-5 minutes of extreme pleasure,they both had their desires achieved orgasm in the same time.

Ichigo came inside her...She actually enjoyed that,she enjoyed it immensely.

Isane felt his thought_ 'This is warm,really warm'_.

Her mind was almost broken by pleasure,warmth and arousal she felt.

There was something about Ichigo that made her go nuts.

_'Was it his aroma,or maybe his appeal or his pure heart?'_ She wondered

Isane fell to bed next to Ichigo,and hugged him.

She said quietly-''That was something else''blushing,and quite happy...not to mention satisfied.

He answered-''Yes...it was special.''

He was smiling while he was saying that.

She saw how happy he was,and that made her happy,so she fell asleep in his arms.

Ichigo looked at her,kissed her on the cheek and wished her a good night.

Before going to sleep he wondered about what reactions will he get when others find out.

He was still wide awake thinking what will happen in between them.

He was just laying there,when suddenly he felt her grasp tightening.

Isane jumped up and screamed-''AHHHHHH It will crush me!''She looked around,saw a freaked out Ichigo...He snapped out of it,hugged and gave her a deep kiss.

He didn't like the fact that he tasted himself on her lips.

He quietly said-''Relax,I am here my love.''as he redirected his glance toward her, all the while giving her a warm smile.

Isane seemed to calm down a bit,but she couldn't fall asleep again,not with what she dreamt about.

Her nightmares were strange and quite unorthodox.

She went to take a bath,but soon realised that Ichigo is still right behind her.

The bath was big enough for both of them to get in,and so they did.

She looked like she was scared out of her mind.

He noticed that and couldn't look at her like that,he just didn't want to see her scared,uncomfortable or for that matter depressed.

He took her hands,forced her body towards his.

They were laying in bath together in a very strange position,yet it seemed that Ichigo's plan worked.

He quietly said,with a comforting voice-''Don't worry my Goddess,I am here and I will never let you be hurt...Not even in your nightmares.''

Those words of his went straight to her heart.

She started blushing,and on her mind was a thought _'Did...D-Did he j-just call me a G-g-goddess.'_among many other.

She looked him in the eyes,his brown orbs,met her silver orbs...And in silence,they started leaning closer toward each other.

They started kissing,the kisses were tender, yet quite passionate.

Both of them were glued together for a few seconds,but to them it seemed like it was an eternity.

They started leaning back,both gasping for air.

It was surprising how strong their love is...It was so strong.

To them it didn't matter to them that they knew little about each other.

They went out of the bath and dried together,right before returning to bed.

They were very quiet,they both knew by instinct what to do.

Ichigo grasped her firmly with his left hand,while pulling the sheet up with his right.

She felt happy,yet more importantly fell to sleep in each others embrace.

Ichigo got woken up about an hour after that...By her kicking.

He saw she was once again having a nightmare.

Ichigo put a hand on her cheek,and said-''Everything is okay...Everything will be fine.''

She calmed down,and he was glad he helped slept through the night in fell asleep,with Isane in his embrace.

**Conclusion to ''Chapter 1''**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow,by then I hope you enjoy this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

***Morning***

Ichigo woke up,he noticed Isane still sleeping in his embrace.

He couldn't help but think she looked rather cute while sleeping.

Then he slowly got up,and started getting dressed,still looking at Isane and smiled.

He then felt a bit of reaitsu,he thought _'This..this is Chad's reiatsu.'_

He soon realised that there were multiple familiar reiatsus,so he looked through the window.

He saw his friends,and a few captains staring at them.

Suddenly the 'Strawberry' realised that Isane was waking up,so he nervously waved his hand at them.

It meant they should go away,and they got the message.

Each of them proceeded to leave with a different expression.

Ichigo saw that Chad was as expressionless as ever,Rukia was blushing and trying to hide it,while Orihime was just smiling.

Ichigo saw her smile,and saw the pain and sadness behind it.

He wasn't thrilled about it,yet he thought _'Well,this will be_ _rather hard_.'

Isane opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Ichigo.

She dozed off while staring at him,disappointed by the fact he was fully clothed.

Being the shy person that she is,she blushed a bit.

She said in a nervous tone-''Good morning,Ichigo.''

Ichigo caught her,before she started panicking and said-''Good morning Goddess.''

He was tenderly smiling,while looking her in the eyes.

Isane heard his words,it took her some time to process them.

She thought to herself _'So...I wasn't dreaming last night,all of that actually happened.'_

They both kept looking at each other,just sitting there.

Finally Ichigo broke the silence by saying-''Since today is sunday,I will take you out.''

She looked at him and was only slightly surprised,she just asked-''Why?''

He quickly answered her question,with his question-''What do you mean why?''

She blushed and nervously said-''W-well,we had...last night.''

''What does have that to do with it?''-he asked yet again.

Before she was able to let out a sentence,he kissed her.

That happened out of the blue,so Isane was taken by surprise.

He said,as if he read her mind-''Just because we had sex last night,doesn't mean that I'll dump you.''

He stopped,showing a bit of sadness-''Do you really think I am like that?''

Isane felt like somebody just hit her in her heart,seeing her Ichigo like that.

She than said with a reassuring voice-''No,that is not what I had in mind Ichii.''

After realising that she called him 'Ichii',she lost all of the confidence she had.

Her cheeks,no...Her face lit up like she just got burned.

His reaction wasn't too much different from hers,yet he exclaimed-''You know,I like it when you call me Ichii.''

She happily smiled,upon hearing his sentence she stopped blushing.

''I-Ichii...do you have a nickname for me?''She asked.

He was a bit shocked,but he still replied-''Yes.''

She decided to ask,but then got a bit nervous.

It took her a moment,then asked-''Could I know it?''

Ichigo started laughing,while she in the meantime was blushing again.

He simply stated-''Well,I did call you by it several times,didn't I?''

She started roaming her mind,searching for it.

Suddenly it struck her._'Could it be that he called me a go...'_ she thought.

She then exclaimed-''Impossible!''

Realising she said it out loud,her gaze was once again directed toward Ichigo.

Ichigo,hearing her realised what she thought about.

''Yes,goddess.''-He said,as if he read her mind.

She was taken aback by that,feeling happiness in its nicest form.

A small gust of cold wind came in,through the window.

As soon as she shivered and felt a bit of cold,it had struck her.

She was completely naked,like on the day she was born.

Isane blushed,all the while getting dressed.

Ichigo was looking at her,just bedazzled...He couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend.

She caught his stare,and actually didn't feel uncomfortable.

All the attention she was getting from Ichigo felt quite remarkable to her.

As she got fully clothed,Ichigo exclaimed-''You will have to guide me around,this is my first time in the Soul Society.''

Isane just nodded,and took his hand.

They walked out of her apartment,just to be confronted by Neji,Ikkaku and Rangiku.

Rangiku teased-''So...What were you two doing last night.'' while smirking like the Devil himself.

This made Isane quite embarrassed,while Ichigo was fairing a lot better.

They blushed...Isane more than Ichigo,and the trio caught a glimpse of that.

Isane decided to speak,and she exclaimed-''Well m-me an-and Ichii were ju...''

She was cut off by Rangiku's statement-''Oh...So he is Ichii to you now huh?''

Rangiku was just smirking,because she exposed her totally now.

Isane was about as red as blood.

That made Ikkaku say-''So something did happen last night ehh...''

She was so embarrassed she hid behind Ichigo.

Ikkaku continued talking-''So you had a bit of fun Isane...To thi...''

We was cut off by Ichigo's punch to his face.

The punch sent him flying towards the wall.

Ikkaku was still awake while in mid air,yet upon hitting the wall he didn't get up.

He was sleeping like a baby.

This made Rangiku and Renji sweat-drop.

Ichigo then exclaimed-''Does either one of you have anything else to say?''Sending them a deathly glare.

Both Renji and Rangiku,just nodded.

Ichigo then went to Ikkaku,and yelled-''Don't make her uncomfortable,otherwise you will answer to me!''

Ikkaku heard that,despite being knocked out.

Isane was Ichigo's girlfriend,and being who he is,he made a vow to protect her.

Isane loved Ichigo's protectiveness,yet still sighed due to the fact that she will have to heal the 3rd seat of the 11th Squad.

Rangiku came closer to them,and said-''Well I am happy for you Isane.I must admit that your boyfriend is hot stuff.''

Isane replied shyly-''Thank you.''

Ichigo decided to cut in-''Do you have any questions,if not we would like our privacy back.''

Renji came up to him,and whispered-''So do you have any details for us?''

This question,earned him the same fate Ikkaku had suffered.

Rangiku said,while laughing-''I don't have any more questions,and seeing how those two are sleeping...Neither do they.''

Ichigo just smiled back and told her goodbye,and so did Isane.

Before they went away,Matsumoto asked-''Well Isane,do you mind if I let SWA know about this?''While she winked.

Isane knew that she would tell them,one way or another.

She just nodded while blushing heavily.

Then Ichigo and her proceeded to go about their business.

Isane told him-''I don't go out much,so I can't lead you anywhere that is considered fun.''She wore a sad facial expression while saying that.

Ichigo decided to take her to Yoruichi's cave,but he was praying that the _'Hell-Cat'_ wasn't around.

***SWA Meeting***

''Rangiku,why are you late?''asked Nanao.

She responded loudly-''You will never believe who hooked up!''

The whole room looked towards Matsumoto,even Yachiru did.

''Isane...and Strawberry.''Rangiku said.

Everybody was in shock except Yachiru.

Yachiru said-''So what,Ken-chan told me that yesterday.''

Everybody looked towards Soi Fong,of all people asked-''Why didn't you tell us on our meeting yesterday?''

Yachiru hit herself lightly on top of her head,and said-''Well...I forgot.''

Members of SWA weren't surprised by that statement,and just sighed.

There was a awkward silence for the next few minutes.

Nanao then said-''So that's why she isn't here.''

Soi Fong was actually surprised,yet exclaimed-''Well,Isane is a very lucky girl.''

Everyone was taken by surprise,since that statement came from none other than Captain Soi Fong.

Kiyone was happy for her sis.

Soi was a bit jealous of her,like the rest of the SWA members.

Well,not all of them...Exceptions were Yachiru and Nemu,but that wasn't surprising.

''This must be sent to Hisagi,so he can print it.''-Said rest of them agreed,and nodded.

***Yoruichi's Cave***

The young couple got there,but forgot the food.

This didn't appear to be a problem,since Ichigo just used shunpo to get it,and come back.

They stripped and got into the hot spring.

They were oblivious to the fact that a certain 'cat' was watching.

They ate,drank and made small talk...Before the make-out session began.

Yoruichi decided it would be a perfect time to intrude.

She jumped towards them and yelled-''Having fun,eh Ichigo?''

He didn't seem to care too much.

To her surprise,he just turned around and said-''Hey Yoruichi.''

Isane wasn't as cool-headed as her 'Ichii'.

She was blushing (yet again),and said-''Hello,Yoruichi-san.''in a rather quiet manner.

Yoruichi started teasing-''So Ichigo,you aren't such a prude anymore...And you Isane,you seem a bit more relaxed.''

Ichigo just pouted at her,while Isane got a bit embarrassed about her statement.

Yoruichi,smiled and teased-''Relax,I will be going now.I don't want to see something...*ahem*...Inappropriate.''

Now she had done it...They both flushed,making her laugh before shunpo-ing away.

When she left they continued kissing for a while,and then got out.

They proceeded to dry of,got dressed and headed out yet again.

Ichigo led her to a small flat hilltop.

He fell down on the grass,felt the wind licking his face.

Suddenly he felt warmth on top of him,this made him comfortable.

Isane decided to ask-''Where is this relationship going Ichii?''

He was surprised,that question came quite soon.

He answered-''I don't know,but I do not care as long as you are with me.''

That answer made her eyes sparkle,and even widen a bit.

Ichigo got a warm,pleasurable kiss as a reward for that answer.

He licked his lips,and smiled at Isane.

Ichigo started frowning,just out of the blue.

This alarmed Isane a bit,so she asked-''What is wrong Ichii?''

He just said-''Damn it,i have to go to the 'real' world tomorrow.''

She suddenly got a bit depressed,but then he embraced her.

His embrace was both-handed,as he turned towards her.

Ichigo then said-''Why don't you come with me?''

All of Isane's depression suddenly ceased to exist for a few moments.

She then said-''I don't have the permission to do that,so I coul...''

''Don't worry about permissions,I will solve that.''he said.

She was rather dumbstruck by his statement,and asked in shock-''H-how?''

Ichigo smiled and said-''Well,I'd say the Head-Captain owes me one...Wouldn't you?''

She nodded,and said-''Well,in that case I would love to go with you.''

He then proceeded to say-''Good,you go to your house and prepare...And please let you Captain know.I will ask the old man,and tell my friends.''

She happily exclaimed-''Yes my love.''

He then glanced at her,expecting a blush,or at least a sing embarrassment to appear.

That didn't was shocked,but still happy that she opened up a bit.

They kissed once more,before going away.

Both of them just had each other in mind.

Ichigo said to himself while going to the Head Captains quarters-''This will be a long day.''

Isane said the very same thing while she was packing,and preparing for seeing her Captain.

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow.**

**Please,leave reviews,or personal messages with some constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

While Ichigo was walking towards the main hall,he saw Hanatarou waving.

He chuckled,and waved back.

Ichigo stopped when he realised that Hanatarou was running towards him.

He caught up with Ichigo,he wanted to say something but he ran out of breath.

Then after panting for the next few minutes said-''Is it true?''

Ichigo knew what this was about,so he said-''Yes,I'd presume either Renji or Ikkaku told you.''

The 7th seat was shocked,and decided to ask a question yet again-''How did you know that?''

''Well let's just say that they need medical assistance...because of me''-he said while wearing a sadistic smile.

Hanatarou nervously laughed.

''Anyway they bothered Isane,so I kinda kicked their asses a bit.''-he said.

Hanatarou processed that,then said-''You must really love her Ichigo-san.''

Ichigo grew tired of people saying that,yet he kept his composure.

He just nodded,and then asked-''Did you need anything else Hanatarou?''

Hanatarou just laughed and said-''No,not really.''

Ichigo then said his goodbyes,and was on his way.

***Hisagi's Office***

Just upon seeing Rangiku,Hisagi exclaimed-''No.''

She stood there and just looked at him.

''I am not drinking with you again.''-he said.

She then smirked,and proceeded to say-''Well,I came here to give you the story of the month...But nevermind.''

Hisagi,being the 'CEO' of the Soul Reaper's Daily quickly yelled-''I'm sorry,please stay!''

She then sat down,while Hisagi sighed and brought his most potent sake.

She took a full cup,drank it and said-''Wheee,this is the stuff.''

9th Squad lieutenant just glanced at her,then said-''What was the story you mentioned earlier?''

''Well,Isane got a boyfriend.''-said Rangiku calmly.

That left Hisagi in shock,but he said-''I-Isane...R-r-really?Her of all people?''

Rangiku just nodded.

It took him a moment to calm down and process the news.

Then he asked-''Who is he?'' This information was vital to him,and Rangiku knew that.

''My glass is empty...''-She then yelled-''Here,keep the goddamn bottle just get on with the story already!''

She laughed,and then said-''Well,our handsome ryoka hero-boy.''

Hisagi's brow went asked-''Kurosaki-san?''

''That is correct!''-yelled Rangiku.

''What more do you have for me?''-Asked Shuuhei.

Rangiku said-''Depends,what is in it for me?''

He realised that she wants more of his alcohol ration.

Hisagi sighed,and thought to himself _'This is going to be a very long day.'_

***Unohana's Office***

''Why didn't you tell me this sooner Isane?''-asked Unohana.

She seemed rather happy by what Isane told her.

Isane quietly said-''W-well,I thought you w-would be mad at me Captain.''

Unohana just laughed and said-''Don't worry Isane,I'll let you go with him.''

The lieutenant smiled,she was quite thrilled about her journey.

''Neither one of you can stay there for long.''-Unohana told her lieutenant,in a rather serious manner.

''Why i-is that Captain?''-Asked a nervous Isane.

''Well,the Head Captain gave that order.''-said the Captain.

''W-wh-what?''-Asked Isane.

Unohana decided that she should explain the situation to Isane.

She then exclaimed-''Well Isane,Head Captain wants Ichigo to study and become a seasoned leader.''

The lieutenant didn't understand at first,so she asked-''Why,leader of what?''

The words that followed were-''The 13 Court Squads Isane.''

That left Isane speechless.

''Don't worry,I'll explain everything.''-Said the Captain.

***The 1st Squad Barracks***

''Right this way Kurosaki-san''-Said Sasakibe.

The entered Yama-jii's room,and saw him was awaiting them.

''You may leave us now lieutenant.''-said the old man.

Sasakibe said-''Yes sir!''and went about his business.

''Head Commander,I am here to a...''-Ichigo said,before he was cut of by old man Yama.

''Kurosaki Ichigo,I want you to join Captain Soi Fon's Squad.''-said Yamamoto.

Ichigo was a bit shocked by that,but nonetheless let him continue.

Yamamoto started stroking his beard,and then said-''I am sending you to her for seasoning.''

''You will lead the Gotei 13 someday,in my place.''- He said.

''Now,about Isane coming with you to the real world...''-proceeded the Head Captain.

This surprised Ichigo,and made him blush.

Yamamoto just said-''I will allow it,love seems to be a powerful factor in your life.''

Ichigo just bowed his head and said-''Thank you.''

''There is no need to thank me Kurosaki Ichigo,that is the very least I can do for you''-Yama said.

''You can stay there for two weeks before returning here''-continued Yama.

He just nodded and left.

While leaving,his head was full of questions.

He wondered how did old man know,how will his family and friends react...

_'Oh,right...My friends,i better go speak with them' _thought Ichigo.

***4th Squad Main Infirmary***

Both Isane and Hanatarou were looking after Ikkaku and Renji.

She spoke with Hanatarou about Ichigo,and the way she sees him.

''And we are going to the real world!''-Isane happily exclaimed.

Hanatarou was happy for his a subordinate and a friend.

Ikkaku and Renji overheard their conversation.

Despite the fact that Ichigo just kicked their asses,they were still happy for both him,and her.

Ikkaku finally asked-''Is it true that Ichigo will become the Head Captain some day?''

Isane just nodded at that question.

Both Renji and Ikkaku were happy.

Their friend was going to become the leader of the Gotei 13.

Renji then said-''Well,I am actually glad.I think he would make a great leader.''

Suddenly a Hell butterfly appeared and landed on Isane's hand.

She than said-''Renji,there is a Captain meeting,but their lieutenants are supposed to be there as well.''

''Well don't just stand here,inform your Captain.''-he said.

She nodded,while Renji left to inform Byakuya.

***Shiba Residence***

Ichigo told his friends everything,from top to bottom.

They were happy for him,yet sad for him leaving them again in two weeks.

Orihime then decided to ask-''Why does he want you to lead Ichigo?''

''I really don't know.''-he just answered.

''LUNCH IS READY!COME Y'ALL!''-yelled Kukkaku.

During their meal Kukaku was looking at Ichigo.

He noticed and asked-''What is it Kukaku?''

She then said-''You...you will become the leader of Gotei 13.''

He said-''I guess...''

That earned him a fire-fist to the face from Kukkaku

She yelled-''You must be stupid,you...you.''

Then he saw she wasn't mad.

He declared-''Well,I will.I know it seems strange,but both me and you will get used to it.''

''I guess,but don't get too cocky brat!''-She said,before smirking.

Then she continued-''I can still kick your ass.''

She laughed like a maniac,that made the rest also burst into laughter.

Suddenly a hell butterfly landed at Rukia's shoulder.

She gasped...Everyone turned their looks towards her.

''Ichigo,you are summoned to the Captain's their meeting.''-Rukia said.

He just nodded and exclaimed-''Well,I'll be right back.''while smiling.

***Captain's Hall***

Everyone was already there,discussing minor matters.

Then the Head captain said-''Here he is.''

Ichigo entered the hall,and stood before them.

''Kurosaki Ichigo,if this voting turns up as I hope it will.''-Said Yama,stopping to take a breath before continuing-''You will become the Head Captain.''

''You will when you finish training with Soi Fon.''-said Yama yet again,then continued-''And your training with me.''

Everyone looked at the old heard a shout-''Let the voting begin!''

Soi Fon,2nd Squad commander said-''Yes.''

Ichigo knew that her vote was influenced by Yoruichi.

Omaeda didn't agree with his because of his pride.

Izuru agreed with 2nd Squad Commander.

Both of the Squad 4 representatives also agreed.

Squad 5 wasn't present.

Byakuya just said-''No.''

His lieutenant said the opposite.

Komamura believed in the old man and said-''Yes''

Tetsuzaemon agreed with his captain.

Kyoraku and his lieutenant shared different opinions.

Kyoraku accepted the proposition,while Nanao didn't.

Hisagi said-''No.''without any hesitation.

Toshirou and Rangiku both accepted the proposition,so did Zaraki and Yachiru.

Mayuri and Nemu said-''No.''although Nemu wanted to say yes.

Ukitake smiled,and said yes.

''There were 13 for,and 6 against the proposition of Kurosaki becoming the Head Captain.''-exclaimed Yamamoto.

Then the old man continued-''Kurosaki Ichigo,you hereby are announced as the next Head Captain.''

Most of the people there congratulated Ichigo.

Only Mayuri didn't.

He disliked the fact that he will serve under a 'boy'.

''You can all go about your business now.''-Said old man Yama.

They started leaving.

''Kurosaki-san,report to me when you return from the real world.''-said Soi Fon.

Ichigo nodded,then used shunpo to return to the Shiba mansion.

He appeared before all of them,and said-''Well,you are looking at the future Head Captain.''

Everyone yelled-''We must celebrate.''

They set up everything outside the house,and invited every Captain,and their lieutenant to the party.

Everyone showed up,including some low ranking Soul Reapers.

They were partying like crazy,heavy drinking and eating was involved of course.

Ichigo was tired,so was Isane.

At the moment the vote was decided,she wanted to kiss him.

She was too embarrassed and it was a formal occasion,so she couldn't.

She found her 'Ichii',he took her by her hand and led her to his room.

The makeout session started there,and lasted until they both fell asleep.

They fell asleep while up there was a whole lotta noise.

Izuru had too much drinks and started fighting with Yumichika.

He had him confused with a woman,and kissed him.

Ikkaku and Iba were having a drinking contest.

Byakuya was conversing with Kukkaku,Ganju,Rukia and surprisingly Yoruichi.

Hisagi and Komamura were discussing something in between them.

Uryu was actually drinking,surprising everyone around him.

They didn't know that a 'square' like him was able to drink Rangiku under the table.

That wasn't an easy task he had accomplished.

Orihime was partying,and talking way too much...Just like usual.

Chad accidently got into a fight with Soi Fon.

After utterly destroying him,she offered to train him in hand to hand fighting.

He refused.

That made her even more angry.

She had told Orihime-''Heal him.''

The lass did as Soi asked her to.

She than said-''Stay here,you will have to do it a lot more times.''

Then Soi Fon proceeded to whoop his ass a few more times.

Then she rejoined the party.

At some point,Ichigo ran out and yelled-''STOP FIGHTING!''

Everyone diverted their attention to him,then he said-''If anyone wants to fight.''He then released his bankai and proceeded-''I am right here.''

Nobody...Not even Kenpachi dared do disobey his order.

Then Ichigo sealed Zangetsu back and followed up-''Have your party,just don't fight...You can shout and do whatever you want...Just don't fight.''

The party continued even more crazy then before.

Ichigo came back to his room and laid next to Isane.

Isane asked him-''Did you have to spoil their fun Ichii?''

He answered-''Yes,we do want to get some sleep my goddess.''

She smiled and gave him a kiss goodnight.

They cuddled for a bit,before making themselves comfortable and falling asleep.

**CHAPTER 3 Ended.**

**I will write 2 more chapters and end this.**

**I am open to suggestions,so PM me.**

**I will also pair Ichigo up with a lot of females,because he is my favourite character.**

**(Also,I enjoy making IchigoxAnyone since I can employ a lot of humor)**

**Chapters 4 and 5 will be up tomorrow,since I don't have work.**

**Please leave me some criticism in order to improve my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The sun started its dance upon the sky,making the young couple awaken from their sleep.

They opened their eyes,and just stared at each other.

''So,are you ready to go?''-asked Ichigo.

''But of course.''-said Isane,before adding-''I can't wait to meet your family.''

Ichigo swallowed and thought to himself _'Well...Shit.''_

He knew what his father was like,he couldn't believe he forgot about him.

Ichigo didn't have a single problem about Isane meeting his sisters,but he was having second thoughts because of Isshin.

He than decided to speak-''Listen,my father is quite weird...Don't let that scare you.''

Isane just giggled,but she didn't even know Isshin...She thought _'He can't be that bad.'_ while smiling.

Ichigo just sighed.

Then he proceeded-''Let's take a shower,then we can pack out things.''

She nodded,and they were on their way.

Both of them relaxed and calmed down a bit before exiting.

Ichigo took Isane's things,seeing as how he didn't bring any with him.

Their friends waited outside the Shiba mansion.

They came up and saw them.

Chad just nodded at them.

Orihime said happily-''Glad to have you with us Isane-san.''

And Uryu,who had met her for the first time introduced himself.

''Greetings,my name is Ishida 's a pleasure to meet you.''-he said

She blushed,then exclaimed-''My name is Isane Kotetsu,and the pleasure is all mine.''

Ishida,who lost all his Quincy powers felt something in Isane.

He felt a new reiatsu brewing within her abdominal region.

_'Oh...She's pregnant,I won't say a thing...I'm guessing Kurosaki doesn't know'_ he thought.

He knew that Ichigo was the father...There were two reasons for that.

Firstly,they had intimate contact,and secondly reiatsu within her quite resembled Ichigo's.

Then Ishida said-''Well,we need to get don't want to be late.''

Chad then continued-''We are awaited at the Senkaimon.''

Everyone nodded,and got going.

Kukkaku and Ganju waved as they left.

Then Kukkaku yelled-''I'll see you around...Head Captain.''

Ganju then said-''Have a nice trip!''

The group of friends laughed and said their goodbyes to the Shiba Clan members.

After a few minutes they arrived at the Senkaimon,where they saw all of the Captains and lieutenants waiting for them.

Ichigo waved,then said-''I am sorry we kept you wai...''

He was cut off you Yoruichi,who started scratching him like crazy.

He yelled-''OWOWOWOWOWOW STOP IT YOU HELL CAT!''

She stopped,and than teased-''It's not my fault that you want to have sex all day,you shouldn't keep us waiting over it.''

Isane was so embarrassed,she was fuming.

''And judging by her reaction,it is probably true.''-continued Yoruichi.

Isane passed out due to the fact that all the blood went to her cheeks.

''Are you alright Isane?''-asked Ichigo.

''Yes,I a...''-she stopped and gasped in shock.

Ichigo picked her up,and carried her bridal style.

Everyone laughed a bit due to her reaction,then Ukitake came up to them.

''Ichigo,despite the fact that you will be returning...I have to give you this.''-he said calmly.

Then put a Substitute Soul Reaper Pass in his pocket and explained everything.

Ichigo nodded,then exclaimed-''Well guys,I'll see you in two weeks!''

The group of Soul Reapers waved and smiled at the group of friends.

They did the same,then went through the Senkaimon.

Around two minutes later,the 'Cleaner' appeared.

The group started running.

Isane tripped by accident,and fell face down.

Ichigo saw this...It was to late to pick her up,so he decided to face the cleaner.

Yoruichi yelled-''NO,YOU FOO...!''

To her surprise,Ichigo stopped it...With his bare hands.

All of them stared at him,they couldn't believe their eyes.

He broke it with his hands...Yoruichi was at a loss for words.

She even thought to herself _'H-he is so strong...That lucky brat got him before I could.'_

Yoruichi then said-''Wow Ichigo,you have grown a lot stronger after that fight with Aizen.''

He just smirked,then helped Isane up before kissing her.

Yoruichi was a bit jealous of her,and so was Orihime.

Then both of the single 'ladies' said-''Please...Get a room.''

The young couple smiled at them.

They continued their journey,walking and joking until they reached the end.

They arrived underneath Urahara's place.

Urahara was waiting for them with Tessai,Jinta and Ururu.

He then told them-''Hey,I'm glad that you are back.''

Ichigo said-''Well,we are too.'' while smiling.

Then he asked-''And why is it you are accompanying them miss Isane Kotetsu?''

Her face flushed,but before she could say anything,Yoruichi got the word-''That is Strawberry's girlfriend.''

The four looked in shock,right before Jinta said-''Well,you certainly know how to pick 'em Carrot.''

Ichigo glanced at him,then said-''Do you want to die?''

Jinta laughed at him,but then got hit in the head by Tessai.

Ururu just smiled and introduced herself.

Upon hearing that,the rest of them did too.

Kisuke exclaimed-''Please take care of him Kotetsu-san''

She chuckled and nodded,while blushing of course.

Ichigo and Isane went into their gigais.

All of them remained at Urahara's for dinner.

Ichigo told everything what happened,and that left them in quite a battered state.

''So,you will be the Head Captain?''-asked Tessai.

''Yes,and I want you to return to your former positions.''-said Ichigo.

This made both Tessai and Urahara happy.

They continued to eat,chat,joke and fight among other things.

Then around 4 P.M. Ichigo decided to take Isane to his place.

She followed him,and was curious about Isshin's behaviour.

Upon arrival,Ichigo opened the door.

He saw Isshin trying to dropkick him,and hit him.

Isshin went through the living room,into the kitchen...Then through a wall.

''I JUST ARRIVED AND THIS IS HOW YOU GREET ME!''-Ichigo yelled furiously.

Yuzu and Karin went downstairs upon hearing Ichgo's voice.

''Onee-chan,I am so glad to see you.''-said Yuzu.

Karin just smiled and asked-''Who is that with you?''

''This is Isane Kotetus,she is my girlfriend.''-Ichigo exclaimed proudly.

''My name is Yuzu,I'm Ichigo's little sister.''-she said while smiling.

Karin said-''Well,my name is Karin...You can figure out the rest.''

Before the couple recovered from that,Karin smirked and said-''You certainly brought a pretty girl home Ichii-nii,I didn't think you had it in ya.''

Isane blushed at that statement,yet was glad that Karin thought so.

Ichigo chuckled,leading Isane into the living room.

Isshin came about,and started checking out Isane.

This made her uncomfortable,so she buried her face in Ichigo's shoulder.

Isshin got punched in the face by Ichigo,that kicked in the hip by Karin.

The similar siblings yelled-''YOU ARE MAKING HER UNCOMFORTABLE!''

Isane thought Ichigo was exaggerating,and she realised that she was dead wrong.

''What did I do to deserve children like you''-said a crying Isshin,while hugging the poster of Masaki.

''Is h-he alway like thi-this?''-asked Isane shyly.

Ichigo sighed,and then answered-''Well...Yes,yes he is.''

Karin then followed up-''Ichii-nii is the grown-up of the family,despite the fact that our father is here.''

All of them,including Isshin(surprisingly) laughed.

Then Ichigo said-''I have to explain some things to you...''

Isshin said-''We know everything about you becoming a Head Captain,and what went on in Soul Society.''

This took the couple by surprise.

Before any of them could say anything,Isshin used Ichigo's combat pass...

Now there was a reaction...It can't be described so I will not bother.

There was a lot of yelling and fighting involved.

After that,the young couple retired to their bedroom.

Isane couldn't believe how much space they had.

They stripped down to their underwear,then jumped into the bed.

Ichigo,who enjoyed her warm body pressing up against him,decided to tickle her.

He did just that,but lost rather miserably,since Isane knew all of his weak spots.

After some laughter and enjoyment they decided to go to sleep.

In the morning,Ichigo woke up first.

He got ready for school,the woke up Isane.

Isane prepared herself,and they went downstairs.

They had a peaceful lunch,not surprising seeing how Isshin wasn't around.

After that Ichigo placed his right arm around Isane's shoulder,and went outside with her.

They went and picked up Kiego,who couldn't stop staring at Isane.

That earned him a few beatings from Ichigo.

When they arrived at school,every single one of Ichigo's friends gathered around them.

Even some people that didn't...They were attracted to Isane.

Ichigo said-''Listen guys,meet us behind the school at lunch.''

The rest of the guys were either staring,or hitting on Isane.

Most of them shared the same fate as Kiego.

Chizuru tried to hit on her as well...But got her ass kicked by Tatsuki.

The rest reacted pretty normal.

As time went by,Isane grew tired of all the people hitting on her.

She was fiercely loyal to her Ichii.

She yelled-''STOP DOING THAT,I AM CARRYING ICHIGO'S CHILD!''

Now,that was something...

Everyone started staring at Ichigo,except Chad and Uryu...Those two already knew.

Then Ichigo had no choice but to explain everything.

They were unconvinced at first,until he showed them his reiatsu,and true form.

Everyone gasped,that was too much reiatsu affecting them...Some of them even passed out.

After that he said his goodbyes,and went outside with Isane.

They enjoyed themselves,he took her everywhere in the two weeks that he had.

He was happy that she will be the mother of his child.

For the last time,they went to sleep in the real world.

On the very next day,they departed for the Soul Society...

It was one hell of a departure.

They were accompanied by all of Ichigo's friends,and his family.

Upon saying their goodbyes,Ichigo and those he spent his life with finally were going their separate ways.

Ichigo and Isane went their way...Isane had to stay close to him,since he was actually crying.

After some time they arrived to Soul Society.

Ukitake and Kyoraku led the couple to their room.

''Now you two get some rest...Tomorrow is a big day for you.''-said Ukitake

Kyoraku continued-''Well,you are training with Captain Soi Fon...You better get rested.''

''And you know what that means.''-Ukitake finished,while winking.

This made the couple blush,but they just went to sleep.

Isane head hurt upon thinking about paperwork.

While Ichigo was having flashbacks of his 2 week stay in the real world.

At some point,Isane decided to ask-''Are you sad Ichii?''

''Yes and no.''-He answered quickly.

She understood that,and then proceeded to snuggle into him while saying-''Well,you are becoming the Head Captain and a father.''

Isane stopped and turned her look towards him-''You should only think about our and your future now,Ichii.''

Those words brought joy into him,and he was able to fall asleep quickly.

Isane followed up soon after him.

Before giving in to sleep,they both thought _'It can only go upwards from here on out!'_

They were was all that mattered to them.

The young couple was looking forward to see what the future has in store for them.

**This is the will be no more chapters,but there will be a oneshot called Aftermath of Love regarding this couple.**


	5. NOTICE

**I apologize,I am going on a vacation.**

**I'll be gone for exactly 14 days.**

**I will finish this story today,and write more Bleach and Fairy Tail romance fan-fics.**

**All of my writing WILL be uploaded the very moment I return.**

**This last chapter of 'The Shy Lieutenant and the Brave Ryoka' was rushed a bit.**

** I will make it up to you with the next fanfictions i write.**

**That is my promise.**


	6. THE AFTERMATH

**This is a Aftermath to the story 'The Shy Lieutenant and the Brave Ryoka'**

**Read the previous Story in order to understand this one.**

**It takes place 2 years after the very same story.**

**I do hope you enjoy.**

''Several Soul Reaper have gone missing.''-sain a dark figure wearing a haori.

The Head Captain asked-''What are your speculations on this Captain Soi Fon.''

''I'd say hollows,since their uniforms weren't there.''-the 2nd division Captain answered.

''Well,those must be strong hollows...Pick out 3 of your best men and take care of them.''-said The Head Captain

''Yes Head Captain Kurosaki,sir!''-yelled Soi Fon before shunpoing away.

''Captain Abarai,I believe you have something to report?''-said Ichigo.

''Indeed...A Garganta has been opened,I need to take some men with me to close it.''-announced Captain Abarai.

Kurosaki then proceeded-''Take your lieutenant,and meet there with Captain Kuchiki's squad.''

''Yes,sir Head Captain sir!''-said Renji.

''This meeting is now over,while those 3 are in action...Captain Kotetsu,I want you to be ready to provide medical assistance.''

Isane replied-''Yes sir!''

After everyone left,Ichigo took Isane's hand.

''Stay Isane.''-said Ichigo.

''What is it Ichii?''-She asked.

Ichigo then replied-''I want you to tell me,how are the youngling holding up?''

Isane couldn't help but smile.

She had everything.A loyal and caring husband,three strong children and a warm home.

Although,the fact that Ichigo wasn't always home.

''Well,you could come once in a while.''-She said.

''I will,once this whole hollow thing is know I want to make it safe for them.''-He said,with a tender smile.

Isane smiled back,then came up to him.

They shared a passionate kiss...After all this time,their bond did not break.

Isane than said-''You have not changed since the day I got married to you.''

''I'm quite happy you think so...My goddess.''-Ichigo stated,making her blush and shiver.

''Should I say that you want to see them?''-Isane asked.

It was surprising that kids,at the age of two were already able to speak,write and use kidou.

There were no doubts that those were the children of Isane and Ichigo.

''Yes.I would like you do so.''-said Kurosaki before giving her a kiss.

Their children were named Aizen(the eldest),Edou(youngest) and Sura(the daughter)

Together,they were one nice and happy family.

Isane then said-''Well,I'll be on my way now Head Captain.''

Ichigo smirked and just said-''Call me Ichii,I prefer that name coming from your sweet lips.''

She blushed,then smiled and went to her barracks.

Suddenly,Ichigo's lieutenant came in and said-''Ichigo,can I go help Renji?''

He answered-''Yes,Chad and please take care.''

Chad nodded and went away.

Ichigo had changed everything in Soul Society.

He replaced some captains,changed some rules,and banned the Central 46.

He abandoned the traditions,but everyone was fine with that.

Everything Ichigo did was for the sake of others.

He was the guy that let Vizards form their squad.

He was to one that made the Espada,making them into a squad.

Everyone loved him,everyone but...Mayuri.

Mayuri got demoted into a lieutenant under Urahara,so he won't be able to act hostile in any way.

It was a peaceful a right person to lead it.

Nobody would even consider betraying him...After everything he had done for them.

He had friends,a loving wife and respect.

Ichigo became quite wise and powerful over those two had to,for the sake of the Soul Society.

All parents told their children of his quests and power.

Songs were sung in his name.

And he wasn't a tight ruler.

Everything was perfect.

**This is the final part of the story.I hope you enjoyed leave some suggestions on what to write.**


End file.
